


Do I Wanna Know?

by handsomexiami



Category: Oasis - Fandom
Genre: Liam视角, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsomexiami/pseuds/handsomexiami
Summary: 没有剧情也没有意义的pwp/为了自己爽





	Do I Wanna Know?

 

Liam知道自己磕嗨了。

他躺在床上，张着嘴，瞳孔涣散，他感到天花板正在扑向他，墙壁上的花纹扭曲。

直到一只手掐住了他的脖子。

男人炽热的呼吸逼近，他们接吻，Liam用力地吸吮对方的舌头，无意识地咬破自己的嘴唇，他尝到血的腥味，和来自另一个人的独特的气息。

高温。

眩晕。

他毫无来由地哭了出来。

那是Noel。

他的哥哥。

他终于想了起来。

“为什么不操我？”

带着哭腔，他低声呢喃，感受着Noel的嘴唇离开他的，顺着耳垂、脖子、锁骨、胸口一路向下，像点燃一根烟，用炽热而潮湿的吻点燃了他。

Liam知道Noel是个彻头彻尾的控制狂，不论是在乐队还是在床上。

他们用恶毒的话咒骂彼此，他们拳脚相加，他们用力地亲吻，他们疯狂地做爱，他们在对方身上留下抓痕、淤青，他们乐此不疲地标记彼此。

全凭本能，毫无逻辑。

因为他们对彼此的吸引本就毫无逻辑。

Liam硬的发烫，心里是满得快要溢出来的情绪，他一只手紧紧攥住Noel的衣领，一只手移到他的裤裆，那里毫无疑问的火热至极。

哈。

他像是发现了什么秘密。

原来你也是啊。

他冷漠、自大、自私，操控一切，似乎无所不能的哥哥，因为他硬了。

他把手伸进哥哥的裤子里，抓住那一团火热，用微凉的指尖触碰、抚摸，然后闭上眼睛，疯狂地笑了出来。

Noel粗暴地扯开Liam的上衣，解开他的裤子，他们滚烫的肌肤终于接触到了彼此。

“操你。”

他听到Noel在他耳边说，声音终于失去了原本维持得很好的冷静，只剩下露骨的欲望。

年长的那个Gallagher再次宣告。

“操你。”

Noel的前戏一向不多，甚至可以用粗暴来形容，但Liam依然喜欢Noel用他粗糙的手指为他潦草扩张的感受。

他的喉咙发紧，眼睛被雾气打湿，他被欲望捕获，他在疯狂地渴望Noel。

“Noel...”

他念出这个名字，感受着气流擦过唇齿，像念出一句有魔力的咒语。

Noel不耐烦地脱下自己的裤子，拿起床头的润滑剂给自己做准备。

然后他抬高Liam的双腿，毫不留情地进入自己弟弟的身体。

Liam觉得自己像一只被撕裂的玩偶，他咬住下嘴唇，不让自己发出呻吟，却没能控制住破碎的呜咽，以及在痛感与快感交织的这一刻，无意间带出的眼泪。

他们终于连在了一起。

而Noel好像突然发现了什么，他甚至是有些笨拙地吻去了Liam眼角的泪水。

Liam觉得自己仿佛风暴中的一片树叶，被冷酷而热烈的暴风带向高空，又轻飘飘地坠落。

他们十指交扣，紧贴在一起的胸口被汗水打湿。他咬住Noel的肩膀，在那里留下一圈深深的齿印。

他们一起攀升至快感的巅峰，然后一起下坠，下坠，直至深渊，直至万劫不复。

Liam甚至觉得，他的头脑深处，那块一直存在着的浓稠的黑暗，此刻也变得甜蜜起来。

 

疲惫的他感到Noel在他闭着的眼睛上落下一个吻。

一切归于平静。

这是他们第一次在做爱后睡在一起。

Noel睡在他的身后，抱着他，温暖的呼吸擦过他的耳朵。他们像两支汤匙，严丝合缝、安稳地扣在一起。


End file.
